Chantilly Suicide
by Blewdy
Summary: Et si, Snape avait concocté un poison mortel ? Et si Harry pourvu d'une famille attachante et aimante n'aimait pas la chantilly ? Ni le caramel ? Si Avery et Grey Back étaient impliqués ? Et si... et si...Avec des si on peut changer toute une histoire...


**Douce Révulsion  
**

**Chapitre N°1**

_Volontairement Accidentel..._

**Commentaires de l'auteur:** _(ou rubrique inutile ne contenant qu'un amas de stupidités que personne ne lit jamais... s'ils savaient que j'y met tout mon coeur !...hum. )_

Cette fois-ci, la rubrique est plus longue qu'habituellement... vous pouvez la sauter, c'est même un conseil

Fiction sanglante ?

Non. Les titre est décalé et étrange mais, a une signification très particulière dans cette fic. Si vous êtes venus dans le but de lire des centaines de lignes sur du gore, du macabre et du malsain, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous vous êtes trompés d'auteur XD et bien trompés .

Si vous êtes venus en espérant un joli slash ou une belle histoire avec un big « _Happy End_ » ce n'est pas non plus ici .

Vous comprendrez qu'il est bien difficile de faire une « _Happy Story_ » lorsque Tom Jedusor _(jeune et encore beau, ou présentable ...)_ réussis à obtenir le jeune Harry de son côté.

Oui, Potter est passé du côté obscure de la force, peu à peu et sans s'en rendre compte, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la faute des cookies !

Bonne lecture !

J'AI CHANGE LE TITRE, après qu'on m'ai dit qu'il était exagéré

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle ne jeta pas un regard au cadavre de James, scrutant les iris de son meurtrier.

Il leva sa baguette. Elle serra son enfant contre sa poitrine et recula prudemment avec, la conscience de l'inutilité de ce geste.

Lorsque son dos se colla au mur constitué de briques glacées, elle ferma les yeux.

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit.

_**AVADAKEDAVRA !**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Few years later..._

Le repas se déroula dans une joie et une bonne humeur qui n'était dû à aucun évènement particulier. Les Duroy étaient comme ça.

-Qui reprendra un peu de mon crumble ? demanda Mme Duroy la voix chantonnante.

-Bah... j'en reprendrais bien un peu ! Allez sert moi donc une part chérie !

Elle servit une part à son mari puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Mon ptit loup ! Tu en reprendras bien un peu non ? Tu es tout maigrelet ! Il faut manger !

Harry tendit son assiette à contre coeur pour voir une énorme part de gateau, fourré à la framboise se déposer, pour la 3e fois consécutive devant lui.

-Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

Il prit un bout du gâteau sur le bord de sa cuiller avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il se retint de grimacer et, recommença l'action : prendre un bout de crumble, l'avaler rapidement pour sentir le goût le moins possible.

-Il est bon mon crumble n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais bien-sur cherie ! Harry ! Tu le trouves comment son crumble ?

-Différent de la dernière fois...

-Oui ! J'y ai ajouté un peu de caramel ! annonça fièrement Mme Duroy, un large sourire sur ses lèvres, comme si elle eut été l'inventrice de cette recette.

_« Aaaaah c'est donc ça ce goût ignoble et écoeurant qui me donne envie de vomir depuis tout à l'heure »_ songea le petit garçon... _« ce narrateur est bien cruel... »_

Et Harry ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Premièrement parce que le narrateur sur lequel il était tombé était un narrateur très imaginatif au niveau des tortures à exercer sur ses personnages.

Deuxièmement, ce que ce pauvre enfant ignorait était que le narrateur était en réalité une narratrice...

Néammoins une narratrice ayant un coeur l'empêchant de trop torturer les jeunes enfants... mais, Harry ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Il grandirait...

**°**

**°°**

**°**

Combien de fois, avez-vous entendu les éternels sermons des parents, exaspérés que leurs enfants ne se couchent pas à l'heure imposées ?

Harry, comme tout enfant âgé de 6 ans les entendaient souvent...

Assis sur son lit, il éclairait, à l'aide d'une petite lampe de poche, un vieux livre qui racontait une histoire fantastique. Une histoire que tous les enfants aiment, dragons, pouvoirs, sorciers, demoiselles en détresse... Harry se laissa, ligne après ligne, submerger par le récit. Et, souvent dans ses rêves il s'imaginait, preux chevalier doté de pouvoirs fantastiques et d'une destinée sans égale.

Ah oui, j'oubliais... les Duroys. Désolé de vous couper mais, ce nom revient souvent dans ce récit et, je me doute que vous ne comprenez pas très bien d'où je le sort...

Très bien. Harry y pensait souvent aux Duroys. C'était un couple équilibré et riche. Mme Duroy, femme au foyer et Mr Duroy, grand explorateur et archéologue renommé qui s'absentait souvent pour son travail.

Mr Duroy avait souhaité pendant de nombreuses années obtenir un enfant de sa femme. Enfant qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé. Etant donné les fréquentes absences de son marie, elle se voyait mal assumer une grossesse seule. Ils avaient bien déjà fait des demandes dans les orphelinats mais, aucune ne fut acceptée. Les responsables privilégiant les couples ayant des incapacités à concevoir et, ils préféraient les situations ou les parents avaient un emploi fixe, non loin de leur domicile.

Puis, une amie de leur famille, une certaine Pétunia, à qui on avait confié la charge de Harry seulement âgé de 1 ans, sonna à leur porte un matin. Ayant déjà un enfant et connaissant le souhait du couple d'en obtenir un elle leur en laissa la charge.

Harry aimait beaucoup ses parents adoptifs. Mais, souvent lorsqu'il était étendu sur son lit il regardait le plafond en s'imaginant ses véritables parents, en s'inventant sa vie si ils n'avaient pas disparus. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi cette Pétunia l'avait donné ainsi aux Duroy. Il avait bien senti, quand cette femme et sa famille étaient invitées à diner, qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Son mépris envers lui l'avait toujours laissé septique, mais au fond il s'en fichait un peu. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Le petit garçon tourna la dernière page du livre et le referma.

La vie ordinaire lui semblait bien plate et inintéressante sans dragons et sorciers. Il soupira. Et fit jouer la petite lumière de la lampe sur le plafond avant de l'éteindre.

**°**

**°°**

**°**

Il se réveilla tôt, comme chaque matin. Un rayon du premier soleil, tiède lui caressait le visage et le tirait de ses rêves étranges. Cette fois ci, son rêve était différent. Un homme au visage si pale qu'on eut cru sa peau transparente s'était présenté à leur porte. Il avait des cheveux noirs, très noirs et, des yeux rouges. Mme et Mr Duroy lui avaient plusieurs fois parlé de gens qui étaient albinos, mais Harry ne trouvait pas qu'il avait l'air de faire partie de ces gens. Non. Ses yeux rouges faisaient penser à quelqu'un qui ne dort jamais et, une lueur perfide d'intelligence brillait dans ses iris sanglants.

Cet homme avait la peau très froide, Harry s'en était aperçu lorsqu'il lui avait saisi la main et, après un brève adieu murmuré aux Duroy, s'en était allée avec lui. Il n'avait pas osé se retrouner et devinait les pleurs de Mme Duroy. Il n'entendait rien. Il était emprisonné dans une sorte de mutisme qui le terrorisait.

Ce matin là, Harry fut heureux d'avoir mal fermé ses rideaux.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son réveil qui indiquait 5h35. Mr Duroy devait être levé. Il enfila rapidement ses pentoufles et une polaire avant de courir à la recherche de son père adoptif.

-Harry ! Tu es déjà levé !

-Oui !

Le petit garçon fut heureux de retrouver, après cette nuit, trop longue à son goût le visage rayonnant et rieur de son père.

-Il est quelle heure mon garçon?

-5h35 !

-Oulaaah ! Il va falloir attendre un petit moment avant que Suzie ne se lève. Tien ! Mr Duroy tendit à Harry un morceau de pain, qu'il avait fait cuir tôt ce matin.

Harry mordit à pleine dent dans le pain frais, encore chaud.

-Bon tu veux faire quoi en attendant ptit bonhomme ?

-La caverne d'Alibaba ?proposa Harry.

-Parfait ! On y va ?

-Ouaaais !

Mr Duroy farfouilla un long moment dans un tiroir plein de clefs et de paperasse pour extirper la clef de la cave. Il la fit jouer dans la serrure et, au prix de quelques efforts et d'un peu de patience, la vielle porte céda. C'était un ami à Mr Duroy qui avait conçu l'habitation assez moderne, mais, il n'avait pas jugé important de travailler la cave. Mr Duroy, bien que très doué en de nombreux domaine était très mauvais bricoleur. Et, jamais il n'avait fait mettre d'éléctricité dans la cave.

Il éclaira le passage d'une vielle lampe à huile qu'il avait acheté chez un antiquaire. Il la trouvait bien utile.

-Ouaaaah !souffla Harry.

-Oui, j'ai rapporté pas mal de choses la dernière fois !

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le petit garçon, désignant du doigt un objet étrange.

-Aaaah ça ! Je t'en fait cadeau Harry !

Mr Duroy saisit le petit objet qui tenait facilement dans une main. Il n'avait pas l'air fragile mais, était magnifique.

Une sorte de loupe. Un cercle en ver bordé par une couche d'or. Les contours du verre était certie de petites gravures. Au-dessus du bout de verre, des tiges épaisses du même métal rattachaient une petite bille.

-C'est une lampe de poche.

-Une lampe de poche ? répéta Harry.

-Oui, tu vois, là, c'est une loupe. La petite bille est faite en un crystal très spécial. Lorsque tu la mets au soleil elle se gorge de lumière. Puis, au contact du métal doré, elle répend d'u seul coup sa lumière sur la loupe. Après, tu n'as plus qu'à la diriger ou bon te semble pour que la loupe répercute la lumière. C'est très simple. Juste la petite bille à recharger !

-Comment on éteint la lumière après ?

-C'est tout aussi simple. Tu enlèves la bille des tiges en métal et, elle ne répend plus la lumière mais la conserve.

C'est magique ! s'émerveilla l'enfant.

-Oui, magique...

Mr Duroy fouilla longtemps dans un sac et dénicha une épaisse chaine en or. Il prit l'objet des mains de Harry et passa, dans un trou prévu à cet effet la chaine. Il la mit ensuite autour du cou du petit garçon émerveillé.

-Ah, Harry, j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi !

Mr Duroy lui tendit une photo.

-C'est qui ?

-Là, c'est moi et Suzie, quand on était jeunes, la c'est pétunia, ta tante.

-Pétunia ? ma tante grimaça Harry.

-Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ! Souris Mr Duroy, mais, regarde plus attentivement la photo et réfléchit.

Harry scruta la photo et quelques visages qui lui étaient inconnus.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas...

-C'est rien, assura son père. Pétunia c'est ta tante et, là c'est sa soeur avec son mari. Ton père et ta mère.

Il désigna une petite rousse, très belle. Au visage pale et aux grands yeux verts. Elle était d'une grande beauté. Son père, la tenait par la taille et souriait à l'objectif.

-Et là, c'est toi Harry.

Il regarda plus attentivement et distingua que Lily portait dans ses bras un nouveau né.

-Tu les connaissait ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai connu ta mère à l'école primaire puis, elle a changé d'école. Elle est allée dans un internat. Un collège privé dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

-Ils sont morts d'un accident ?

-Plus ou moins... un accident volontaire... je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais tu es assez grand pour connaître la vérité. Mais ça reste entre nous compris ?

Harry hocha la tête et attendit impatiemment la suite.

-Tes parents étaient des gens très bien, mais nous avons des raisons de croire, de très bonnes raisons de croire que quelqu'un leur en voulaient. Tu sais il y a des fous dans la vie. Et il est possible que ce soit un accident volontaire...

-Une mort volontairement accidentelle ?

Harry était perdu et ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Mais, le ton amère et plein de mépris de Mr Duroy, un ton très inhabituel le laissait penser que cette personne était quelqu'un de très mauvais. Harry ne le connaissait pas mais, il ne l'aimait pas. Il eut alors un projet. Une idée. Plus tard il tuerait l'assassin de ses parents. Il les vangeraient...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou ! Je le trouve bien sympathique ce Mr Duroy !

C'est autre chose que Pétunia et Véron !

Mais, malheureusement, ça ne sera pas aussi sympathique tout le récit...

C'est pas tout mais j'ai encore une fournée d'exos de maths à finir, un livre en anglais à finir, un livre en français également puis quelques leçons à revoir... sans oublier de porter la convention de stage... j'aime les vacances XD !


End file.
